Drakes
Drakes are humanoid dragon-like beings, and one of the races of Innworld. Though they are the distant descendants of the great Dragons of old, they only bear a distant resemblance to them, and, unlike them, they are mortal beings who can level. Physiology Appearance Like their draconic ancestors, Drakes possess sharp claws; if appropriately sharpened, they are tough enough to pierce Antinium carpace.Chapter 3.23 Like Dragons', their necks are adorned with spines, which can bleach over time for certain individuals, similar to balding in humans.Chapter 6.28 They also possess tails, the positioning of which is a large part of Drake body language. Drakes have scales in varied colors from Green, Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Dark, and some have even coloration patterns. Drakes with Green scales are the most common, while scales very bright (like Red) or very dark are the least likely to be seen, especially without patterns, as they are rare. Even rarer are scales that have a bright glow, a unique flame coloration and a midnight black color.Chapter 5.13 Drakes bear a certain resemblance to Lizardfolk, but it is a grievous faux pas to point this out to a Drake. Lifespan Drakes don’t live past seventy or eighty years on average. Nevertheless, with magic, one could live far longer. As long as a hundred and twenty years. Apparently some have even reached a hundred and forty, albeit by consuming numerous potions and using artifacts.[https://wanderinginn.com/2019/10/19/6-50-i/ Chapter 6.50 I Physical Abilities Senses * Smell: * Sight: Magical Abilities Special Abilities Subraces Oldblood Drakes Scorchling Behavior and Culture Personality Drakes like dry climate, enjoy the sun, and open spaces.Chapter 1.07 Customs Drakes have many customs regarding their tails. They consider their tails to be private body parts, and it is considered erotic to touch a drake's tail.Side Story – Mating Rituals Another Drake tradition revolving around tails, is in regards to their marriage customs: proposal among drakes is done by placing a ring around the tail of the drake they wish to marry.Chapter 2.16 Prejudices and Superstitions Language Clothing Habits Most Drakes wear ancient-Greek style togas or robes. Some of them wear sarongs, though likely only female ones.Chapter 1.21 Some of the male Drakes wear rather little clothing, sometimes leaving their chests completely bare save for a light cloak. Female ones usually had more on.Chapter 1.14 Sexuality History Relations Lizardfolk Many drakes share a very strong hatred to Lizardfolk. Gnolls Humans Humans had landed on their shores millennia ago, and the Drakes never forgave the land they had ceded to them. Drakes always considered them a threat and a foe. It was more of a bad rivalry now, as neither side did more than send armies to the Blood Fields each year to kill each other. But give them half a chance and the Drakes would happily invade the north, while the Humans would do the same.Chapter 4.26 M There were quite a few Drakes who’d decided to live in Human lands, for all they were actively discouraged from doing so by the Drake cities. But while they hadn’t invaded each other in decades, the Humans and Drakes were still nominally at war. If a Drake General led his soldiers past Liscor, or a Human Lord moved past the Blood Fields, it might start a war again.Chapter 4.47 Dullahans Antinium Goblins Relations with other races Trivia * Like Dragons, they really love shiny objects.Chapter 2.23 * Drakes usually don't consider Humans attractive, describing them as too fleshy. * For gender-intended symbols, Drakes use a straight tail for men and a curly tail for women.Chapter 1.30 * Kebabs are the favorite food of Drakes.Chapter 3.35 * If there was a ranking for bad-tempered species, Drakes would probably be at the top of that list, competing for first place with Centaurs and Minotaurs.Chapter 1.03 D * There is a saying about Drakes: One Drake’s trouble, two is a fight, three will burn your house down, and four means war.Chapter 4.44 M * The Triumph of Scales is a classic Drake military book.Chapter 4.46 * Due to Drakes extreme greedy nature, someone once said that if the world was destroyed and there was only dust left, Drakes would fight over who had the most dust.Chapter 5.16 S * Turnscale is a derogatory term for homosexuales used by Drakes.Chapter 5.18 S * Drakes don’t have that many mages. They don’t take to magic as some other species do. They say it’s dishonorable, too easy—not military.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.4) Gallery Ilvriss Gemscale by flauschesoeckchen.PNG|Male Drake by FlauscheSoeckchen Selys by flauschesoeckchen.PNG|Female Drake by FlauscheSoeckchen Drake kid by flauschesoeckchen.PNG|Child Drake by FlauscheSoeckchen Drake.png|Drake by Aristide Twain. References Category:Races Category:Drakes